tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Christmas Party
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.26 |number=26 |sts_episode='Tis a Gift |released= * 25th December 1984 * 28th December 1987 * 11th September 1990 * 25th November 1990 * 26th March 1998 * 26th May 2000 * 13th January 2008 |previous=Down the Mine |next=Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble }} Thomas' Christmas Party is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season. Plot It is Christmas time and Thomas and Toby are very busy carrying people and parcels along the branch line. Despite Annie and Clarabel complaining that they are overloaded, Thomas retains his festive spirit. Near his branch line is a little cottage. This is the home of an older woman named Mrs. Kyndley. Thomas always whistles "Happy Christmas!" to her and agrees that Christmas would not be the same without her. At the sheds, all the engines have been polished but Thomas does not mind and tells them he wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. When she was ill in bed, she waved her red dressing gown out the window to warn Thomas and the Fat Controller sent her to Bournemouth to get better as a reward. All the engines agree that a party is a great idea and hope that the Fat Controller agrees as well. He does, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snowplough and sets off with Toby to rescue her and soon, they arrive at the cottage which is covered in snow. Thomas whistles to Mrs. Kyndley to tell her they have arrived when suddenly, Terence arrives with his snowplough to help clear a path from the cottage to the railway. Once everything is cleared away, Percy takes the workmen home and Terence stays behind to look after Mrs. Kyndley's cottage. Thomas and Toby take her to the shed, where the party is supposed to be, but as they arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. The Fat Controller congratulates the two engines, everybody sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and Mrs. Kyndley says it is the best Christmas party ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Terence (does not speak) * Bertie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Bournemouth (mentioned) * The Viaduct (deleted scene) * Knapford (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. * This episode is based on the story of the same name, which was written specifically for the television crew to adapt for an episode. A flashback of [[The Railway Series|The Railway Series]] story, Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas, is also featured in the episode. * In George Carlin's narration, Bournemouth is not referred to by name. * This is the first Christmas-themed episode. * The platform the Fat Controller is standing on is made out of LEGO bricks. * The text in the end credits is red in the original version to suit the Christmas Theme. * George Carlin's narration was never aired in an episode of Shining Time Station. Instead, it was first released on home video on Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories in 1994. It aired on television on the final airing of Storytime with Thomas in 2000. * In the Japanese version, Gordon speaks Percy's lines during Thomas' flashback and Terence gains lines in the place of the narrator saying "Terence said good-bye to Mrs. Kyndley, and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off". * This is the final episode to be narrated by Ringo Starr for Shining Time Station (excluding Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, which was just an edited version of the UK narration, with all the references to Christmas replaced by the ones to Thanksgiving). * This is the final episode to be dubbed in Slovakian, as well as the last episode to be narrated by Dário de Castro until the eighth season. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way in the opening shot. * When Thomas has his snowplough fitted, blu-tak is on one of the workmen's legs. * Throughout the episode, Toby keeps losing his brake van. * In the George Carlin narration, when the engines whistle, only Thomas, Edward and Henry's whistles can be heard. In the Ringo Starr narration, Thomas, Edward and Henry's whistles are heard with the last part of James' whistle heard intact before the others. * At the Christmas party, Henry is in his old shape. * In the Sprout Channel broadcast, around the time the engines save Mrs. Kyndley and the time Thomas gets back to the sheds, the narration is dramatically out of sync. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When The Fat Controller stands on the platform, some blu-tack can be seen under his feet. * At the beginning when Thomas whistles "Happy Christmas" to Mrs. Kyndley, Clarabel is the front coach and facing forwards. * In the George Carlin narration and all foreign narrations (excluding the Spanish dub), Ringo Starr can still be heard when the engines are singing. * Gordon is missing his tender the whole entire scene at Tidmouth Sheds. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Magazine stories * 1987 - Thomas's Christmas Party Home Media Releases UK * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Coal and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * Bumper Special * Down the Mine and Other Stories (1992) * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 1 * Peep Peep Party * Seasonal Scrapes * Christmas Collection * Children's Christmas Favourites DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Peep Peep Party and Brave Little Engines Double Pack * Peep Peep Party/Engines to the Rescue/The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack US * Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * The Early Years * Ultimate Christmas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 1 DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Holiday Favorites * Thomas' Holiday Collection AUS * Coal and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 1 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Coal and other stories * Percy Runs Away and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * Thomas's Christmas * The Complete DVD Box 1 (Japanese DVD) FRA * The Talkative Trains KOR * For the Story of Determination PHL * Down the Mine NOR * Thomas Celebrates Christmas * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 GER * The 9 Best Christmas Stories * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 * Lots of Little Helpers DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories (DVD) ITA * The Grumpy Locomotive MYS * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Adventures ROM * Thomas and Percy (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 (Serbian DVD) SVN * Thomas and the Christmas Tree (Slovenian DVD) HRV * Thomas in Trouble (Croatian DVD) WAL * Letting Off Steam and 8 Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 (Thai DVD) DNK * Thomas in Trouble and Other Stories (Danish DVD) es:La Fiesta de Navidad de Thomas pl:Świąteczne Przyjęcie Tomka he:מסיבת חג המולד של תומס Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations